In order for a sanitary napkin to efficiently absorb a large amount of fluid during use it must effectively wick fluid throughout the absorbent structure of the napkin. Absent effective wicking properties menstrual fluid tends to pool in certain regions of the napkin as a result of which the full absorbent capacity of the napkin is not effectively utilized. Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have recognized a need to provide a sanitary napkin that efficiently wicks fluid in the longitudinal and transverse directions of the napkin to thereby fully utilize the full absorbent capacity of the napkin, while also providing superior fluid penetration time and rewet properties.